User talk:Mattrio
Archive 1 ~ 6th June 2010 - 8th July 2011 ---- Why did I pull the trigger, pull the trigger, pull the trigger, BOOM!!! Merci! O.o Coming out of Retirement Hey Nico, I was wondering if you would be able to do my box art, its a bit complexMysims 14:57, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Le nom va être MySims, votre ville! j'ai besoin d'un art de boîte judicieux d'alleravec elle, il doit être divisé en sections (5 à presise, l'une en haut et deux de chaque côté du front) Au sommet j'ai besoin d'une ville comme par exemplepaysage appartements, maisons, mais pas trop Ott avec ces sims ne cherchetriste , Dans la première section sur la gauche, j'ai besoin de la promenade bord de mes agents sims avec le juge et le chef Watanabe, à la fois air malheureux, ci-dessous que j'ai besoin de le manoir des agents avec Violet et Carl regarderquoi que ce soit, sauf heureux, dans le carré en haut à droite j'ai besoin d'une forêt de la des MySims originaux avec Maria, Roxie et Gino (avec un col bleuFing et boutons jaunes) à la recherche de Maria-triste, choqué etRoxie-Gino-angy et enfin j'ai besoin Reef Rocket avec Tobor malufuctioning et Alexa pleurer / triste, au milieu dont il a besoin de dire: MySims, votre ville! puisen petits caractères Pourrez-vous sauver la ville la ville avant qu'il soit trop tard Post-scriptum Mettez la carte SIM des femmes vers la droite dans quelque chose de plus formel, mais pas les vêtements de maire hyperactif Rosalyn Très apprécié Sims I used google translate so i hope this makes sense Le jeu va être appelé MySims, votre ville! j'ai besoin d'un art de boîte judicieux d'aller avec elle, il doit être divisé en sections (5 pour être exact, l'un au sommet et deux de chaque côté du front) Au sommet j'ai besoin d'une ville comme par exemple paysage appartements, maisons, mais pas trop sur le dessus avec ces sims ne cherche triste, dans la première section sur la gauche, j'ai besoin de la plage de MySims Agents avec le juge et le chef Watanabe, à la fois air malheureux, ci-dessous que j'ai besoin de la maison d'agents avec Violet et Carl regarder quoi que ce soit, sauf heureux, dans le coin en haut à droite j'ai besoin d'un forestier de la de les MySims originaux avec Maria, Roxie et Gino (avec une cravate bleue et boutons jaunes) j'ai besoin de Maria air triste, Roxie à la recherche choqué et Gino à la recherche angy et enfin j'ai besoin Reef Rocket avec Tobor malufuctioning et Alexa pleurer / triste, au milieu dont il a besoin de dire: MySims, votre ville! puis en petits caractères Pourrez-vous sauver la ville la ville avant qu'il soit trop tardPost-scriptum Mettez la carte SIM des femmes vers la droite dans quelque chose de plus formel, mais pas les vêtements de maire hyperactif Rosalyn Très appréciéSimsTHat any better Juste pour Wii S'il vous plaît Mysims 16:49, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok, just for Wii then Mysims 17:04, April 1, 2012 (UTC)